Remplir
by ikanaiX
Summary: What happens when Kari finds Naruto's most valuable possession and plans to burn it? NarutoxOC Lemon PWP.


"Naruto! Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled while kicking him in the face. "Not until you give me back that book!" he shoved my feet away and was now shaking me by the shoulders. "I don't know…What you're talking about goddammit!" I then raised my fist and punched him straight in the face. He fell back, falling off the bed in the process. He groaned in pain as I slid off the bed with the book in my hands. "Or do I?" I said tauntingly while poofing away to my kitchen. We were currently in my apartment I bought weeks ago, and now it's a mess because of his stupid searching for such a book. He's not even 20 yet and is already reading this stuff, seriously I wonder. I skipped towards the stove and lit it up; I turned the knob to high and smiled as I felt the heat. I then used one hand to hold the book over the fire, snickering as the ends faded to a dark color. "Kari wait!" Naruto came running from the hallway with desperation on his face. I smiled while taking the slightly burned book from the fire. "Don't burn it! I won't read it around you, I swear!" he pleaded but looked slightly angry. "What's the point of reading this thing? It doesn't teach you anything except the teachings of being a pervert" I then went back to burning the book. "Oh come on, that's a limited edition signed by Jiraya" he took a step closer and looked impatient as the bottom started ebbing away.

I pulled it away from the fire and raised a brow. "I won't burn it if you tell me what it teaches you, other than being a pervert" I said and he gave me a defeated look. "And I was right" I turned towards the stove and dropped the book into the fire. The smile was wiped off my face as the fire shot off, smoke filling the air. I looked to the side to see Naruto smiling with his hand on the knob. We both grabbed each side of the book, tugging as our glares intensified. "Let go" Naruto said through gritted teeth and I shook my head slowly. "You let go" I leaned in closer and he smelled of the forest. "I'm not going to" "Me neither" I said right after him and we commenced in a staring contest. He took a step closer making his smell become slightly intoxicating. He tried tugging but I had a tight grip on it. I then used both my hands and attempted to pull it away, he responded with pushing me into the fridge causing the book to wedge its way into my gut. "Dammit stop it!" I said while pushing the book away, but still had my grip onto it. "Then let the fuck go!" he said while trying to shake the book from my hands. "I don't even see what's so great about this book, doesn't teach you a damn thing" "It taught me something" he said while pushing his knee between my legs, using the fridge to help him pull the book from me. "Oh yeah? And what is that" I challenged and he stopped pulling, giving me a sly smile. "I rather show you" he said while pushing himself closer to me, the book and our hands getting lost between our bodies. "Really now?" I didn't quite get what he was trying to imply "Yeah. Wanna see?" he questioned while breathing down my neck. He didn't wait for my reply because he loosens his grip on the book and placed his hands on the sides of my head. "I have it all planned" he whispered in my ear making me think over a few things.

"First we're going to do it here, stop halfway and make it to the table then, finish on your dresser" he said while rubbing his knee against my lower regions. "I...don't know what you're talking about" I lied while blushing a bit. "I'm going to bust a load inside you" his reply made me feel hot and itching to take off my clothes. He then swiftly moved his hands to my shirt and tugged at it. Instead of being normal, he held the shirt in a tight grip and ripped it off my body. "Whoa buddy that was new!" I pressed my hands to his shoulder. "Shut up" he grabbed my hands and held it above my head before kissing me furiously. Kissing him made me shutter in an amazing way. So amazing that I forgotten to retort to that comment a second ago. So amazing, when I closed my eyes, I saw sparks flashing by. So amazing that I couldn't help biting his tongue from sheer pleasure. Not being dramatic, being honest. He smiled to himself when he noticed I wore no bra. "Seems like you were prepared" he released his hands from mine and snaked his way to my breast. Squeezing them a bit, making me sound out a moan. He responded to my moan by squeezing a bit harder and moaning himself. His hands slid to the waistband of my shorts. Pulling them down with my boy leg briefs. He stopped to take in the sight and I then noticed he had a full on tent in his pants. I was about to step forward but he held his hand out to stop me. He smirked and grabbed the ends of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. I watched as his toned ab muscles glistened in the light. He then threw the shirt to the side; I heard his breath clearly as his hands slowly reached his pant and slid it down. My breath was louder than his, because I wanted to touch what he was touching. Then all that was left was his black and orange boxer briefs, which made me chuckle slightly at the colors. He then pulled it down slowly, making sure to see my impatient expression. It was now fully off and I clearly seen his erection, making me bubbly inside. "You're not going to do anything" he said, sounding a bit tired. "Huh?" "Never mind, we'll save that for next week" he said while pushing me roughly back into the cold fridge. He started attacking my neck, nipping every now and then. "Naru....ah..." I trailed off as he moved down and bit my left breast. Soothing it by licking gently, using his right hand to message the twin. "You taste so, good" he moaned out before trailing his tongue to my belly button, dipping his tongue in. He came back up and began kissing me.

After an hour of groping and kissing, I wrapped my legs around his waist and raised my arms above my head. "C'mon" I moaned out as I urged him to go on. "Whatever you say" he then pushed inside me slowly, taking in every emotion that was portrayed on my face. He picked up a slow pace making sure not to let me take over. "Ah, just go faster" I begged tiredly and his response was kissing me again. "I want us to....at, the same time" he said, loosing his breath. The fridge now felt hot, and I felt like I was on fire. His skin was lava, but it felt so good when pressed to mine. I ran my hands through his hair, grasping it, then broke the kiss. I felt him throbbing inside me; I can tell he was near. "Let's have dinner" he said and he held onto my legs and pulled us from the fridge. He walked hurriedly to the table and laid me roughly down, almost cracking the glass. I absentmindedly wrapped my legs around him as he started moving inside me. His moans were setting me on edge, making me reach near breaking point. Then everything around me went quiet and blurred, like I was in some kind of trance. All I felt was the sensation of reaching my climax. "Naruto! Oh!" my eyes widen to see we were in our room, on the uncomfortable low dresser. "Kari!...dammit!" his voice crescendoed as he reached his peak as well. His eyes rolled back for a quick second and then almost fell on me, but he caught himself short.

"Happy Anniversary" Naruto said tiredly, he wiped some hair out of my face and smiled lovingly. "Happy Anniversary my ass! That wasn't even good enough sex!" I said, seeing the smile turn upside down. "What do you mean not 'good enough'? What's up with you women! I should have just taken Shikamaru's advice" he then started mumbling to himself. "Your not very good at sex either, you didn't even want to-" he was then interrupted. "Don't start that again! I would do it if you weren't so crazy and eager to stick it in me!" I said while pushing him off me. He gave me an irritated look and smiled, and I returned the favor. "Just kidding, your way better than Sasuke" I said while sitting on the foot of the bed, giving him a lusty look. "C'mon do you want me to do it or not?" I said while motioning for him to come. He got off the dresser and walked up to where I sat. He stood in front of me, a big smirk on his face and I had to roll my eyes. He looked down at me and gave me one last look before moving between my legs. His hands went to the back of my head and pushed me closer to his already erected manhood. Then without any warning he shoved it down my throat.

"I'm going to fill you in"


End file.
